<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Romance, Retold, Exactly in the Ancient Way by loveless_klark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888399">Old Romance, Retold, Exactly in the Ancient Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark'>loveless_klark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Clexa Week 2020, Clexa Week 2020 Day 6, Day 6 Historical/Period drama, Dom Clarke Griffin, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, F/F, Historical/Period drama, I swear I didn't mean to write smut, It just happened, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> “So,” Clarke said, leaning back against Lexa’s shoulder. “Enjoy yourself?”</p><p> “Threatening people at swordpoint? How could I not?”</p><p> “Hmm. That reminds me.” Clarke reached a hand to curl around Lexa’s head, scratching her scalp before drawing her sword from its sheath. “No weapons while drunk.”</p><p> “Oh, come on, I’m not even drunk yet."</p><p>-</p><p>Or the pirate AU where they raid a ship and then get drunk and have sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clexaweek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Romance, Retold, Exactly in the Ancient Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the famous female pirates Anne Bonny and Mary Read, who sailed alongside Calico Jack on the ship William, who were even believed by some to have been romantically involved. I thought it was fitting.</p><p>So, yes, this is for Clexa Week, but I got carried away and figured I would indulge myself in writing this. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the fog that made it possible.</p><p> The merchant ship was large - larger than the ship <em> William </em>, but it wasn’t as heavily armed. The steel plating at the front of the ship slammed into the side of the merchant ship, shredding through the wood and destroying a large section of the portside.</p><p> Lexa let out a battle cry, leaping onto the other ship with her sword drawn and ready. “Put your weapons on the ground before we make you!”</p><p> Everyone on deck dropped anything that could even be remotely considered a weapon. Which, in reality, wasn’t much. For one, it was a merchant ship, not a privateer or navy ship. It was also manned mostly by slaves, whose only weapons were wooden sticks. </p><p> Jasper led a large group down below, searching for the loot they were looking to plunder. Clarke stood by the captain Bellamy’s side, her sword at the throat of the first gunman that came from the stairs. He froze, staring wide-eyed at the blade. She nodded at his gun and looked at the ground, giving him an expectant look. He reluctantly dropped his gun.</p><p> Clarke grabbed him by the collar, pulling him against her and holding her sword at his neck. More men began to pour out of the stairwell, hands shaking with obvious inexperience. She pressed the blade harder against the gunman’s neck. “If I see any one of you with a gun I’ll slit this man’s throat.”</p><p> They dropped their guns. Giving up the lives of everyone aboard the ship for the life of one.</p><p> The fault of compassion.</p><p> The guns were scooped up and dumped over the side of the ship, the men herded off their slowly sinking ship onto the <em> William </em>. Lexa slunk along behind them, sword prodding at their backs impatiently. The dark cloak she wore to hide her gender doubled as intimidation. Clarke didn’t bother to be so discreet. Her hair was tied back in a tight braid to keep it out of her face, the feathered hat she wore to signify herself as Bellamy’s first only accentuating her distinctly feminine features.</p><p> Their crewmates hauled barrels from one ship to the other, loud whoops sounding when two large barrels of English whiskey were rolled onto <em> William </em>’s deck. Someone clapped her on the back and Clarke grinned, rolling her head to the side to look over her shoulder. </p><p> Artigas grinned at her, his youthful face still mostly bare of scars. “Looks like we’re getting well drunk tonight!”</p><p> “We’re pirates. We could get drunk by drinking from the sea we’re floating on.”</p><p> Artigas laughed. “If we could fucking reach it!”</p><p> “Need me to throw you overboard?”</p><p> “If it was into a sea full of whiskey, yes please!”</p><p> “I’ll chuck you both overboard if you don’t shut up!” Murphy yelled from across the deck, pulling one last barrel onto the <em> William  </em>before the merchant ship could take it down with it. </p><p> Clarke smirked, leaning over to Artigas. “I think he needs a couple of drinks.”</p><p> “It would take a barrel full to make him likable.”</p><p> “Oh, you underestimate him.”</p><p> Lexa threw an arm over each of them, butting her way in between them. “You two ready to get drunk off our asses?”</p><p> Clarke snorted. “We’re pirates, that’s a stupid question.”</p><p> “Shut up, smartass.” Lexa nipped at her earlobe, hand curling possessively around her. Artigas chuckled, offering a hasty goodbye. It wasn’t that he minded their playfulness, but he didn’t want to be the third wheel.</p><p> “So,” Clarke said, leaning back against Lexa’s shoulder. “Enjoy yourself?”</p><p> “Threatening people at swordpoint? How could I not?”</p><p> “Hmm. That reminds me.” Clarke reached a hand to curl around Lexa’s head, scratching her scalp before drawing her sword from its sheath. “No weapons while drunk.”</p><p> “Oh, come <em> on </em>, I’m not even drunk yet.”</p><p> Clarke pointed both her and Lexa’s sword at the said girl. “You want it back?”</p><p> “Stop being a bitch, Clarke.”</p><p> “I’m being <em> sensible </em>, that’s what I’m doing.” She skillfully swung the swords in her hands. “You’ll get it back in the morning.”</p><p> Lexa glared at her. “You can’t tell me what to do!”</p><p> “Technically, I can,” Clarke said, sheathing her sword and bowing, dipping her hat off her head. Lexa groaned. Clarke sauntered below deck, a smirk painted on her face.</p><p> </p><p> The crew cheered loudly when the first barrel was popped open. Bellamy, as captain of the ship, was the first to dip into it, the dark liquor sloshing in a large mug that they’d stolen off one of their first-ever plunders. Clarke dragged Lexa up with her to get their cups full of fire.</p><p> Clarke and Lexa clinked their cups together with a large group of men, almost everyone downing half their cup. Loud laughs rang out from all over the deck, people climbing up the mast and hanging over the rails without a worry. The sea was calm tonight, the fog only a mist now, and the ship was anchored in place to prevent them from moving too far even if a particularly big wave did happen to hit. </p><p> It didn’t take long for the entire crew to become stupendously drunk. They were listening to Jasper loudly retelling of a time in Lille–Roubaix, France that he had stolen the jewels off a duchess' necklace without her even noticing. Clarke was sitting on a barrel, Lexa standing between her legs with her head tilted back to press kisses up and down her jaw. </p><p> “-and she looked down and <em> screamed </em>  so loud that the guards thought she was getting attacked. It was insane, she was literally wailing about how her ‘precious gemstones were gone’ and ‘now she’d have to go and buy  <em> more </em>.’” Clarke chuckled, her neck shuddering pleasantly. Lexa turned herself around, bending her head to press her tongue against Clarke’s skin. Clarke held back a groan as Lexa nipped into the hollow of her throat, fingers digging into her thighs.</p><p> “Yo ladies! Get a room!” Miller called, who had no place to speak considering Bryan was held tight against his side. </p><p> Lexa grinned against Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke settled a hand around her back and pulled her closer, holding up a middle finger. The other men laughed.</p><p> “Maybe he has a point,” Clarke muttered, leaning close to Lexa’s ear, relishing in the way she shivered.</p><p> “You want me to stop?” Lexa asked, her voice low and raspy. She snapped playfully at Clarke’s collarbone.</p><p> “No, I was just thinking you’d rather get fucked senseless in the privacy of our own rooms. Unless you’d rather me strip you here?”</p><p> Lexa’s eyes darkened, her breath faltering. She grabbed Clarke’s shoulder and pulled her off the barrel toward the stairwell, ignoring Clarke’s arrogant smirk. </p><p> Clarke heard Murphy boo behind them. “I was enjoying the show! Come on, bring it back up here!”</p><p> Clarke spun on her heel. “Fuck you, Murphy! You’re just jealous there haven’t been any helpless maidens to seduce and then toss overboard!”</p><p> “Ooh, burn!” Jasper shouted, and they all laughed boisterously in their drunken stupor. Lexa impatiently dragged Clarke below deck, standing in the middle of their room obediently, her entire body shaking with anticipation.</p><p> Clarke shut the door, stalking toward Lexa like a predator would prey. She sank a hand into her hair, tugging harshly and pushing a hand into her pants. “Eager, are we?” She muttered, swiping a finger through the gathering slick. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p> “I want you to fuck me,” Lexa breathed, eyes fluttering. “I want you to fuck me so good I can’t get up in the morning.”</p><p> “Good girl,” Clarke purred. “What’s the word?”</p><p> Lexa relayed their agreed on safe word. Clarke nodded. “You ready?”</p><p> Lexa shook her head anxiously, a whimper catching in her throat. Clarke smiled. “Good.”</p><p> She grabbed Lexa’s wrists and pushed her against the wall hard enough that it creaked beneath their combined weights. Lexa didn’t have time to think before Clarke’s lips were on hers, rough and demanding, and Lexa couldn’t help but give beneath them.</p><p> Lexa’s body instinctively fought against the restraints of Clarke’s hands. Clarke growled, biting her lower lip and sucking it harshly into her mouth. She jammed a leg between Lexa’s, relishing in the small moan she released. Lexa’s hips bucked slightly against her thigh and Clarke pressed her harder to the wall, snarling as she bit her neck. </p><p> Lexa pushed her hips farther into Clarke’s leg, gasping at the way the harsh material of her pants slid against her cunt. Clarke pulled at her skin, clenching her jaw tight before letting go and stepping back.</p><p> Lexa whined loudly, rubbing her legs together uncomfortably. Clarke smirked. “Strip.”</p><p> She obeyed without hesitation, pulling her shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the floor. She undid her bindings and kicked her boots off, sliding her slacks down to reveal her dripping cunt. Clarke licked her lips at the sight of her glistening pussy. </p><p> She grabbed Lexa roughly by the waist and all but threw her onto the bed. Lexa rolled onto her back and was slammed down into the mattress by Clarke. Clarke sunk her teeth into Lexa’s shoulder, one hand groping her breast and the other grabbing her thigh, barely an inch from her cunt. Lexa whimpered, trying to angle herself to press into Clarke’s hand but was instead smacked across the thigh hard enough to leave a stinging mark. She leaned up and nipped at Lexa’s lobe. “You wait. Be a good girl for me and just lay there looking pretty. I’ll do the work.”</p><p> Lexa nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to keep her body from reacting. She could feel Clarke’s touch like fire on ice, burning through her skin and congregating in her core. Clarke bit and sucked harsh bruises into Lexa’s sun-kissed skin, pulling on a pebbled nipple while a hand rolled Lexa’s other breast in its palm. Lexa moaned, hands clenching into fists. Clarke grinned, her free hand lightly dipping into the puddle of wetness that was gathering between her lover’s legs. She brushed lightly over the opening, feeling how soaked Lexa was and deciding that she was more than ready.</p><p> Clarke abruptly shoved two fingers into her cunt and Lexa’ cried out, her eyes rolling wildly behind her eyelids. She wasn’t given time to adjust before Clarke set a hard tempo that left Lexa spinning circles around reality. She curved her fingers, hitting that one spot that she knew Lexa loved and focusing back on Lexa’s lovely breasts, mouthing at them greedily. She balanced herself on her elbow and grabbed Lexa by the hair, yanking her head back hard enough that she moaned. Clarke surged upwards, biting down on the crook so hard she could feel the blood rushing through Lexa’s veins beneath her mouth.</p><p> Clarke added a third finger, pounding into her so hard that Lexa broke in half. Fireworks erupted behind her eyelids and her body arched into Clarke’s heat, something between a scream and a sob ripping out of Lexa’s throat as she burst, coating Clarke’s hand in her juices. Clarke continued to fuck her through her orgasm, only slowing down once it had been reduced to aftershocks. She pulled out, sucking the sweetness off her fingers and looking back at her lover.</p><p> Lexa lay limp on the bed, chest heaving, eyelids fluttering. Tears leaked down her cheeks and a trail of spit had rolled down her jaw. Clarke wiped them both away with gentle hands, shedding her clothes and settling beside her, lightly stroking her sweaty skin.</p><p> Lexa slowly returned to reality, her breaths slowing until she heaved a final, huge sigh. Clarke chuckled, burying her face into Lexa’s neck. She felt her drape an arm over her, nuzzling into her hair. It took her a moment to formulate her words. “Goddess, that was amazing.”</p><p> Clarke smiled into her neck, licking soothingly at one of the many bruises she’d left there. “I’m glad.”</p><p> “You shouldn’t always have to serve me.”</p><p> “I live to serve you, pretty girl,” Clarke purred, smiling at the pink blush that dusted Lexa’s chest. “Besides, you could never do justice to <em> my  </em>skill.”</p><p> Lexa scowled down at her through heavy-lidded eyes. Clarke laughed, pressing a light kiss to her collar. “Rest, love. Maybe I’ll let you try in the morning. That is, if you can.”</p><p> Lexa groaned quietly, already losing the battle to slumber. Clarke wrapped her arms tight around her, feeling sated despite not being the recipient.</p><p> Let Lexa <em> try  </em>to make her into a bottom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>